


No Place to Hide

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, crack fic., lj community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comments: Done for the Shunnanao community on LJ for the Week of Love special. It didn't have to be romantic only that it had Shunsui and Nanao in it. This was my entry.<br/>Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Unbeta's so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place to Hide

No Place to Hide

 

Those outside squad one knew what the build up of power meant. It was another battle of wills. Lieutenant Ise wanting something done this moment and Captain-commander Kyoraku bulking at the very thought of being tied down to more paperwork.  
Shortly there was a flash of pink and black silk as the usually lazy man, shunpo'd across the courtyard and was gone in a flash. Nanao Ise was hot on his tail as she slipped into shunpo also. Usually Shunsui would be faster but her anger was fueling her speed.   
Nanao wasn't too worried about finding him if he did manage to escape her, she knew all his hiding spots. Including using Ukitake-taicho as a scapegoat for his escape. She could tell he was trying to blank out his reiatsu, it'd be harder to find him if he tamped it down too far. Sometimes she suspected that they'd have this little game of chase, just to get them both out of the office for awhile. He was sneaky enough to do such a thing.   
She noted the change in direction; so it was the red light district. She wasn't going to follow him there. But it could be a ruse to throw her off the trail. She tracked him for a bit more.   
Somehow she lost him. She hadn't lost her focus, he just ceased to register any reiatsu. That was it. She was done. There was no way to track him any longer so she came to a stop and sat on a large rock at the side of the road. He had either gone where there was some type of reiatsu blocking device or sekiseki stone, or he had found someway to lower his reiatsu level to a point where it was no longer readable.  
Sighing she covered her face with her hands and just rested her eyes. It was close to sunset and she was tired, maybe she should just go home for the night. She would beat some sense into him the next day in the office.  
Nanao Ise stood, dusted herself off and began to walk back towards her quarters. She just didn't feel like dealing with his nonsense today of all days. She just wanted to take a hot bath, put on some comfy clothes and read.   
A sudden whoosh of air and she was flying through the air. He had tricked her after all. Nanao let out a very girlish shriek and grabbed onto his haori for safety.  
Shortly they landed on the rooftop of the highest flat roofed building on squad one's grounds. There was a picnic cloth laid out with several bento boxes of food scattered about. There was a steaming pot of tea and several sake jugs. All in all it looked like a lovely picnic for two or more people.   
"What's all this?" she asked as Kyoraku gently set her on her feet.   
"This is all for my Nanao-chan's birthday." His remaining eye glimmered with joy. "Did you think I had forgotten?"  
She blushed. She should have known that after all this time he would never forget her birthday. Even when she was little she would find little gifts, at the time she had no idea where the gifts had come from. Years later he had confessed that it had been him all along. But she remember the small thrill of finding a trinket or two waiting for her.   
Shunsui waved her forward and they sat down on the cloth. "Are we expecting anyone else? This is an awful lot of food."  
"Maybe later, but for now it's just us." He leaned close and kissed her cheek, and took a small ornate box from out of his sleeve. "I thought of you when I saw this and I just had to buy it." The box was placed in her hand, "Happy birthday my sweet Nanao-chan." He kissed her other cheek.  
Inside the box was a very intricately made hair clip. She made a small noise of pleasure as she ran a finger across the gems and metal. "You didn't have to get me anything like this, it's too much." She blushed a deeper shade of red.   
"You do deserve it, you've got a job that has a lot more responsibilities and you've still put up with me and all my 'habits'."  
"It's lovely, thank you very much." She was so happy that she gave her captain a big hug. "Now where to start on all this food?" She opened one of the bento and began to eat.   
Soon more people began to fill the rooftop and all had gifts and more food. The party lasted through the night.


End file.
